Insanity
by cmonteiths
Summary: They were all insane in their own ways. / Ensemble Fic, rated T just because I'm paranoid.  A hint of Seddie in there for Seddie fans


**New iCarly one shot! This one is different from all my previous one shots but I hope you still enjoy it. It started out as a Sam/Freddie story and grew into an ensemble piece and I'm actually very happy with it (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly **

...

(She's hears people talking; even when there's nobody there)

Sometimes when Sam's lying awake at night trying to ignore her mom and her mom's latest victim she'll think about her friends. Carly so pretty, smart, nice, everything Sam wasn't, the anti-Sam, or maybe Sam was the anti-Carly. She'll think about Gibby so much weirdness wrapped in one kid, she didn't know wether it was the hard past or the unknown future that Gibby acted the way they did, but sometimes Sam would wonder if he'd ever fit in.

Then her mind wanders to Freddie, someone who Sam thinks about often. A walking anti-stereotype as she liked to call him. What kind of nerd was popular and _cute?_ She didn't know but she didn't question it, sometimes she imagines what it would be like if he had saved her from getting run over by a taco truck or if it had been her who Freddie had loved since 6th grade.

Then she'll hear them talking to her saying things like; "You'll never be this good" "I just want to fit in" "Hey want some spaghetti tacos?" (oh Spencer; the perfect big brother), they were all mocking her, but the worst of all was **his**

"_I love you" _

...

(He imagine's things that could never happen)

Freddie liked to consider himself a rational person, always doing the right, but safe thing, never doing anything to dangerous. Most of this came from his mom and her crazy antics of hygiene and cleanness, most of time he didn't mind but sometimes it drove him nuts. Another part of his rational ways come from Carly, who never does anything to get in trouble, constantly smacking down Sam's more out there and outrageous suggestions, when Carly was his one and only though he used to agree with everything she said but now that he's older and grow out of his Carly crush he sees differently.

Now he agrees more with Sam, he wants to live on the edge, chase every opportunity out there. Sam had such a carefree way of looking at things, she cared more about the adventure then the consequence and Freddie admired her for that. He wished sometimes that she would involve him in her stunts, or he wished that it had been her who he had chased since 6th grade so he would have had been around her for longing.

It sounded crazy but on occasion he would imagine him and Sam conquering the world together, renting month to month apartments, getting into loads of trouble, laughing for hours about the havoc they would create. Oh yeah it sounded like loads of fun, but it would **never happen**

_Them driving off into the sunset never looking back_

...

(She always as her head in the clouds, refusing to come down)

Whoever said dreaming big would lead to consequences was dead wrong. Well according to Carly they were, she saw nothing wrong about dreaming big. What was the problem with having goals in life for yourself, so what if they were out there, or "too large" or are "never gonna happen." It's comments like those that made Carly frustrated. When she was younger he teachers always said that she was going to go far in life, now she was just finding that far away location.

Sure sometimes her dreams seemed unreachable, but wasn't that the point of dreams, to chase something that you probably would never accomplish but it was fun trying to get there anyway. Right? Carly couldn't help it if she was a natural dreamer, refusing to give up. Spencer was constantly reminding her of this little place called planet earth, she knew he found her dreaming pointless and bad because in the end she would only be disappointed.

She remembers one time in particular a couple months ago when she had told Spencer she wanted to publish a book and he just sighed, usually she was met with some sort of response, a "go for it"or an "are you sure" but this time nothing. Maybe everyone was getting sick of her constant dreaming, maybe she should follow their **wise advice**

"_Come down from the clouds to planet earth and stay a while."_

...

(He never thinks twice; cause usually his first thought is right)

Gibby never cared about fitting in, when he was little he didn't care about making friends, he never cried if he sat alone or only had himself to talk to, he was perfectly happy with who he was. For the first few years of school that was fine, no one really cared about how others acted they all just kinda meshed together. Then they hit middle school and suddenly you were either "cool" or "uncool" and Gibby knew exactly where he belonged. Which was perfectly fine with him. He wore that uncool label with a smile on his face.

His mom worried about Gibby's carefree attitude about the kids bullying him, they took his lunch money, wedgied him and constantly harassed him, but he didn't care. He was not going to change because some kids didn't like the way he acted. He acted on impulse not usually giving much thought to something, he said things that came to his mind, did things that he knew would get him beat up (but usually it was the truth) and people had problems with that, which Gibby didn't understand why.

By now he's learned all the good hiding places, learned to say things only acceptable to their ears. He's learned to ignore the "geek" "loser" and "freak" insults he's given day after day, because why should they care. He's going to be himself no matter what they say, it's pointless to be who they want you to be because he's never gonna stop being Gibby **no matter what **because

_They don't know you nearly as well as you know yourself_

...

(He refused to grow up because being a kid was the best thing that every happened to him)

Spencer hated being a grown up. He hated the responsibilities, the bills, taxes, job hunting and all that jazz. Gone were the days of swing sets, harmless pranks, and not doing your homework. Spencer missed those days, sometimes he would just sit at home while Carly was at school, looking through his old yearbooks and watching old home movies. The one thing though that he missed the most was his parents.

Sure his dad still called, but sometimes he that wasn't enough, Carly was going through the hardest times in her life without her dad around and that killed Spencer. When Spencer was her age he not only had their dad around but their mom as well. Their mom died when Carly was 4 their mom died in a car crash, Spencer was 16 at the time. For months he refused to move on, wanted to go back to his first day of kindergarten when his mom held his hand tightly leading his hand to his classroom. Or their first Christmas after Carly was born.

Those days were the best days of his life, now here he was 11 years later still hung up on the memories. Everyone described him as a child in a grown ups body and they were right, he was mentally still 12 years old, reliving his mom's memory. He tries to be strong for Carly's sake but sometimes he couldn't hold in the tears, the only thing he had now was Carly's voice **whispering**

_It's gonna be ok, I'm right here shh_

...

**So there it ends, I hope you enjoyed it! So please review as always that's always important thing to do! **

**Happy Holidays everyone, I give you all a virtual Christmas cookie!**

**xoxo Stuck. In. Neutral. ox **


End file.
